Image processing techniques exist for trying to determine whether one image is present in another image. More specifically, techniques exist for trying to determine whether one or more objects in one image are present in another image. Such object recognition/identification/location techniques vary in speed and accuracy, but do not scale well to real time and on-the-fly processing of multiple images.
It is desirable to provide object recognition/identification/location image processing techniques that improve the speed and/or accuracy of such techniques. It is further desirable to provide image processing techniques for object recognition/identification/location that support and scale to accurate real-time, on-the-fly, and batch processing of multiple images.